SasuSaku Friends
by HarunoSakura1113
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been friends forever, but does Sasuke get jealeous when Sakura starts to hang around Neji? Find out!
1. Friends

Sasuke and Sakura have been friends forever. Nothing broke between them. Even if Sasuke dated another girl or if Sakura dated another guy. Well, now, their 17 and it's alittle different. Well, I guess, onto the story.

Sakura was brushing her long, beautiful, straight pink hair. She put on a red tangtop, with a big O on her chest part of the shirt,and black caprees with a strip of blue at the bottom, her ninja shoes with the red headband. Sakura walked down the stairs and went to school after eating breakfast.

" Hey, Sak!" She heard a voice call her name from the side of her. She looked over her shoulder to find Sasuke walking toward her.He had his spikey black hair and black eyes, he had on a black T-shirt and a grey long-sleeve shirt underneath that, and baggy blue jeans. He had a skateboard in his hand. He was lucky. His Dad was the principal here. So Sasuke got to do whatever he wanted! Lucky...

Anyways

Sasuke was now infront of Sakura. " Hey Sas, what's up?" Sakura asked. " Nothin' just here to tell you that you only have..." Sasuke looked at the clock. " 2 minutes left to get to your next class." Sasuke smirked. " WHAT?!?!" Sakura yelled. She was running toward her next class when she stopped, turned around and stomped right back to Sasuke. " How do you know when my classes are????" Sakura asked angrily. " I dunno... Lucky guess." Sasuke was still smirking. " Sure, whatever. See ya later then!" Sakura said and went to her next class while Sasuke went to his.

Soon they were in the same class. Sasuke's friends, Matt and Alex were sitting behind him. Sasuke had a picture of Sakura he stole from a photobooth that Sakura just was in. She forgot one picture of her smiling with to fingers out in a peace sign sticking out her tougne. It slipped out of his jean pocket, and landed on Alex's Desk. Alex picked it up and examined the picture before showing it to matt. " Sasuke, who's the hot chick??" Matt asked pointing at the picture. Sasuke looked back and blushed. " N-No one! Just Shutup about her!" He said blushing agrily and snatched the photo.

The whole day Matt and Alex kept bugging Sasuke. " So, who is she???" Alex asked again while they were walking down the hallway.

" NO ONE OKAY!"Sasuke yelled covering his face with his bangs to hide his expression on his face. " Uchiha Sasuke's got a girlfriend!" Matt and Alex Teased. " No i don't ok!" Sasuke said looking angrily at them with his bangs still in his face. " You look like a shaggy dog like that!" Sakura said infront of Alex and Matt who were drooling over her beauty.

" Sak---ura, what are you--" " Huh? Why are you acting so wierd Sasuke?" Sakura asked. She brushed away his bangs. " That's better, well I gotta go to my next class! C y--" She turned around to a drooling Alex and Matt. " ookkkayy," Sakura said alittle disgusted. " Sakura! Hurry up! We got to go to our next class!!" Neji yelled. " Oh yea! Gotta go Sasuke! C ya!!!" Sakura said.

Soon school was over and it was late. Sasuke went skateboarding. It was around 10:00pm. On the weekend. It was friday! WOOHOO! Anyway,

Sasuke was skating when he saw a table and saw something small and lavender, and something long and pink. He went over to see who it was and it was... Neji and... Sakura????!!! Suddenly... _snap!_ " Ah damn! I hate it when that happens!" Sakura said. Her pencil broke. " Just use mine. Hope you get your homework done fast 'casue I'm gonna need it!" Neji said and handed Sakura his pencil. Sakura was done with her essay in like, 5 minutes. She handed the pencil back to Neji. It took him almost a half an hour. Sakura kept offering to help him but he kept refusing saying " No! I can do this on my own!".


	2. Jealousy

**Here's Chapt.2. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Sakura kept offering to help him, but he kept refusing saying " No! I can do this on my own!" Or, " I'm fine!! I don't need help!". Sakura looked

back to see Sasuke standing there with his skateboard.

_**Song: Crazy for this girl**_

_**For: Sasuke (This is running through his mind)**_

**I look at her, she looks at me, she got me thinkin' about her constantly,**

**but she don't know how I feel, I'm crazy for this girl...**

Sasuke shook his head. ' No! Your only friends... It's... No! Never! You would never Sasuke!!' He said in his mind and he skated off really fast.

He was in the dark rode, skating, and wasn't far at all from Neji and Sakura. Suddenly... _Bang!! Crash! RRRRRR! AAHHH!_ " huh??" Sakura Asked and quickly got up and went over to the street and Saw Sasuke... Lying on the ground bleeding, and a car with no one in it crashed. " SASUKE!" Sakura yelled and ran over to him. The street light was on and Neji followed her. She ran over to sasuke, and started crying while holding him. " S-Sa-Sasuke! Y-you can't d-die on m-me! Y-you c-can't!" She was actually sobbing, trying to hold in tears. " A ninja, m-must never show an-any emotion, during a-any situation..." Then the tears fell on his face. Before she started crying really loud. Neji put his hand on her shoulder looking quite sad. " D-don't cry on me.." She heard a voice say. She looked over and it was Sasuke. " Sasuke... Sasuke..Sasuke!!!" Sakura said smiling and hugging him.

a week later Sasuke was walking and everything was fine but his back hurt and was still a little sore. Sasuke saw Sakura walking down the hall with Neji... " ooohhh, your girlfriend is hitting on another guy, don't worry were here to back you up." Alex said.

A week later... " Hey sasuke!" Sakura said. Alex and Matt were next to him. " What do you want?" Sasuke asked coldly with a annoyed look on his face. " Uh... Why are you being such a jerk?!" Sakura asked. " Your hanging out with that damn stupid Gay man!" Sasuke said. " Neji is none of them things! Your just jealous and if your going to be like that then fine!" Sakura said and turned around. " Come on Neji!" Sakura said and took his arm and walked down the hall.

" Gosh Damn! Why she gotta be so precious all of a sudden?!?!?!" Sasuke said and walked the other way. LATER

Sakura was in her room. She was sprawled out on her bed. Sasuke was in his room sprawled out on his bed. " Man, I can't live with him/her!" Sasuke and Sakura said that at the same time.

**OOHHH! What will happen next?? Find out next chapter!! Sorry, for the short chapter! LOL! Don't worry I'm making more!**


	3. Chapter 3

THE NEXT DAY

" Sakura, listen I- well I.. I-" Sasuke was saying until- " Backoff loverboy! Sakura is MINE! Stay away from her!" Neji said. " ah! Neji! What's the matter with you?? I wan't to hear what Sasuke has to say!" Sakura said and got loose from his grip. " Yea of course she does- Wait, you do?" Sasuke asked. " yea, spit it out! I don't have alot of time!" Sakura said. Neji was still by her listening to the conversation deep. " I'll tell you later." sasuke said ad turned the other way.

" Man Sasuke! You have to confess your feelings toward her or your never gonna get her!" Matt said. " So," Sasuke replied. " And you want that ugly slugbag Neji to get her?" Alex asked. " ok, first of all he's not a slugbag, and ... NO! i do not want him to get sakura!" Sasuke said angrily. " Ok then, you said you'll tell her later, soooo tell her then! Don't be nervous or sooner or later that Neji will show up!" Alex said. " I always thought he'd be with TenTen," Ino said barging in a smiling with a pink book in her hand and shikamaru next to her. " Maybe they will,... love, how troublesome!"Shikamaru said. " Shush shika!" Ino said. " Let's go," She grabbed shikamaru's arm and walked off with him.

" Ooookkkkkaaaaayyyy, anywayz, you got to do it or soon she'll start to think you won't exist! Then all of the fans out there will be saying...

NEJISAKU! NEJISAKU! instead of SASUSAKU!" Alex replied." Wait, they say Sasusaku???" sasuke said. " Where have you been? Planet Jupiter?" Matt asked. " To get more stupider!" Alex said laughing. Matt and Sasuke just stared at him. " Ok, not funny," Alex said after his big laughing fit.

Suddenly ino and TenTen came up behind Sakura. " Sakura, we know you want Sasuke." Ino said, " What?! I have Neji..." Sakura said blushing. " We know that- WHAT?! Don't you take a hand on my neji!" TenTen said. " Anyways, Sakura you have to confess your feelings to Sasuke or he'll think you won't exist!" Ino said. " So?'' Sakura replied. " So, So, so?! So, i'm guessing you want him to fall inlove with one of those fangirls?" Ino asked. TenTen smirked. " NO!" Sakura said loudly. " Then say you were never Neji's, hang out with sasuke, get to know each other more now since your older, confess your feelings, then leave Neji alone, and he'll come crawling back to me! Then we have both our men!" TenTen stated and smiled. " Uh, what was the midle part again? What do I do, tell neji what? and what???? OHHH! I get ya... ok I don't get ya!" sakura said. TenTen and Ino sweatdropped. " Looks like we'll have to do it ourselves!" Ino said. " NO! OK! I can do this!" Sakura said.

A WEEK LATER

AFTER SCHOOL Sakura was grabbing her books out of her locker when she felt someone grab her shoulder. It pulled her into a dark closet. " Ah! Who is it now?!" She heard a voice say from inside the dark closet. " Sasuke?" Sakura asked. " Sakura?" Sasuke asked. He stood up. " Hold on! Let me find a lightswitch!" Sakura said searching the walls. she bumped into something hard, and brooms fell on her, she topled over Sasuke, who got a cut from a rake that slipped down with the brooms. " Ah! Sakura! Get off me!" Sasuke grumbled. " I can't! It's to heavy!" Sakura said. "What is?!" Sasuke asked. Sakura pushed up the brooms, but it knocked over wet soap, which got in Sasuke's cut! " AHHHHG!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura finally found a lightswitch and pulled it on. The light poured on them. " Sasuke! Your bleeding!" Sakura said. A few hours passed and Sakura took a rag , dipped it in some fresh water, and wrapped it around Sasuke's cut. She rinsed his cut out and the pain went away for a few. " How'd you cut yourself?" Sakura asked sitting infront of him. " The rake." Sasuke said. " ow.." Sakura said. She was scooting backward, when a broom end hit Sasuke's neck, moufunctioning the cursemark!! " AHHHH!" Sasuke said. He grabbed Sakura's arm and squeezed it hard, before falling onto her, resting his head and breathing deeply on Sakura's shoulder, who was sitting up straight against the wall. " sasuke? You alright?" Sakura asked.

" yea," He said and slowly got up, but squinting his eyes because of the pain. Sakura put the wet rag on it. The cursemark calmed down.

" Better?" Sakura said. Sakura was always there to help Sasuke. It was like she sensed he was indanger and needed help, or was hurt. Sakura never left him alone if he was hurt. She always found a way to help take the pain away. Sakura hugged Sasuke, crying. " It must be--... So hard to deal with that... i-i-isn't it?" She asked." sakura..." Sasuke said. He took his hand and brushed up and down her long pink hair. " I'm fine." Sasuke said. Sasuke was very protective of sakura. No matter what danger she was in, he always seemed to appear and help her win. They amtch perfectly! Sasuke fights, wins, protects and gets hurt, while Sakura helps fight,finds away to take away the pain, heals the wound, and then their done! See, aren't they perfect for eachother!

**Number three! Yay! I'll post chapter four soon! Review please!**


	4. Chapt4 The closet, and the assignment

**I know I didn't continue this story in a while, but here's the next chapter!**

1 hour later, they were still in the closet. " help me..." Sakura kept saying over and over. " Will you just shut up?! Your soo annoying!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura looked at him

angrily. " What's your problem?!" She asked. " You know you've gotten more annoying than you were! How come when your hair is long, your annoying, but when it's short,

your less annyoing?" He asked. ' Watch, she's gonna cut her hair!' It was obvious

that sasuke was jealous of neji!

**Me: " Sasuke! Someone's taking your girl! DO SOMETHING!**

Sasuke would never want sakura to cut her hair if she didn't want to. Sakura looked at him " Well, I like it this way so shut up!" Sakura steamed. Sasuke was shocked. No one ever argued with the school heartthrob, Sasuke uchiha! " You shut up you annoying cry-baby obsesser!" He yelled. " You shut up Mr. Avenger!" She yelled back. " Don't you call me that!" He yelled. " Then what do you want me to call you?! Dumbbell?! 'Cause that's what fits you right now!" She yelled back. " me the dumbbell! Look at you!" sasuke called. " yes, I know I'm beautiful!" Sakura replied and fluffed her hair. They both laughed. Finally the janitor heard them and unlocked the door. Everything

Was back to normal.

Sasuke, sakura, kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino and lee and chouji and shino where all in Kakashi-sensei's class. Kakashi held up two handcuffs and there were more pairs on the desk infront of him, " The assignement for today is..."

**OHHH what's the assignment going to be???? Find out in the next chappie!**

**ALSO FIND OUT:**

**Will sasuke confess his love to sakura?**

**Will sakura and neji become nejisaku?**

**What is the assignment?**

**And will sasuke do anything to get sakura away from neji? FIND OUT!**


End file.
